Com-Avo Kinematografa Czechoslovensky (Czechoslovakia)
Com-D Kinematografa 1st logo (1942-1944) Logo:We see a 3D text "CKC" standing on a pedestal on a cloud background , 2 rows of words "FILMOTEKA CZECHOSLOVENSKY" and "COM-D STuDIO" carved on pedestal , with a sunburst behind the structure rotating. FX/SFX:The sun moving. Music/Sounds: * The first variant has a loud gong and segues the majestic fanfare. * Second variant has a orchestral 2-note fanfare * Different variant use a slient fanfare. Availability:Seen on some movies , but aired on TVP Kultura , Polsat , Rai , ATM Poland and MeTV , Other is HRT Croatia. Scare Factor:Medium to nightmare , the structures and sunburst may scare some. 2nd logo (1944-1948 , 1947) Nicknames:"The Space Storm" "Almost exploding spaces" Logo:We see a structure from the previous logo , but is transparent and in space background with stars moving forward , First we see on a space background , we see a fire in white then dissolve to structure from before , Looking an silhouette in white , turn into structure. The space then turns into dark background. Then after that, the name from the previous logo types left to right. FX/SFX:The turning and dissolving.... Music/Sounds:The alternate fanfare. Availability:Seen on some movies and documentary movies (compares to IMDb and Filmweb) aired on Channel 1 Russia and Polsat. Scare Factor:Medium , the fire and atmosphere may scare some. Com-Avo Kinematografa Czechoslovensky 1st logo (1949-1953) Logo:There are five variants of the logo: * We see the words "CAKC" in three-dimensional standing on a platforms , but this is direct first , the platforms is the words "COM-AVO FILMOTEKA USTAV" and "KINEMATOGRAFA CZECHOSLOVENSKY" in Times New Roman font carved in platforms , All stuffs are standing on a cloudy background. The logo turns 80 degrees to the left. * Same as the previous logo , but different structures and cloudy. * Same as the 2nd logo , but in color and is different structures and cloudy. * We see the words "CAKC" in 3D but different standing on a pedestal , the names appears to be "carved" over , The logo not turns 80 degrees and the silhouette light reveals the structures , The logo stands on a sunset background. * Same as the 4th version , but structures and sunset is different. FX/SFX:The rotating , otherwise the logo not rotates. Variants: * The logo fit to 16:10 , and is in sepia toned. * On 2:35:1 widescreen variants scope , the logo is color. * On 8mm print variant , the logo is more realiastic. Closing Variants: * Just a text "Producenti Filmoteka Ustav" or "Producentow Filmovy Czechoslovensky" with "CAKC" in national font. * Same as the previous , but is the words "Producenta Kino Ustav" or "Production Kino Czechoslovensky" with "C.A.K.C." on rectangle with holes on the left. Music/Sounds:The opening theme of the movie. Availability:Seen on some movies , aired on TVP Kultura and ATM. Scare Factor:Low. 2nd logo (1958-1968) Logo:Same as the previous logo but the structure is different and the sunset. FX/SFX:None. Music/Sounds:A loud horn fanfare. Availability:Seen on some movies. Scare Factor:None. 3rd logo (1968-1984) Logo:Same as 1st logo (see the 2nd variant) , but the structure and sunset is different but change into a day. The logo is in color. FX/SFX:None. Variants: * On the 1982 variant of the B&W , the logo fits to 16:10. * On the 1976 B&W variant , the logo from 1976 is B&W. * On some movies airing on TVP Kultura , the logo from 1973 is color. Music/Sounds:1976 B&W variant uses a different fanfare. Availability:Seen on 1976 and 1982 in B&W movies. Scare Factor:Medium due to the 1976 and 1982 filmed B&W movies. 4th logo (1998-2007) Logo:A structure from the 1st logo model is on a black room . The camera moves 20 degrees and turns to left. FX/SFX:The camera moving........ Music/Sounds:A 13-note instructment piano , with a slient sound. Availability:Seen on some movies and TV shows. Scare Factor:None. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Czechoslovakia